In order to remain competitive in the modem commerce system, many businesses remain constantly vigilant of evolving consumer demands, and strive to provide customers with the high quality products and services that they desire. To that end, many businesses employ contact centers that include automated response systems and representatives of the business to process transactions and/or service the needs of their customers.
As will be appreciated by a person of skill in the art, one of the benefits of utilizing automated response systems, such as interactive voice response (IVR) systems, chat bots, or the like, is that they help contact centers minimize the use valuable and costly resources like human agents. Automated response systems may also be faster and more equipped than human agents in searching and retrieving information to be provided to the customers. However, it might not always be desirable to invoke an automated response system. For example, although automated response systems might adequately handle simple requests, they may be inadequate in handling complex requests. Also, some customers might not want to interact with automated response systems as it might be harder to successfully engage in a free, unstructured conversation with automated systems. Thus, it might be desirable to dedicate human agents to handle the requests of those customers even though the requests might easily be handled by an automated response system.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system and method that invokes an automated response system to take over a conversation with an end user in certain situations, or at a minimum, monitors the conversation between the end user and an agent to aid the agent in providing appropriate responses to the customer.